ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unchou Kan-u
Unchou Kan-u is a skilled warrior whose skill was known and feared through out all of Kanto. Her level of skill was so great in fact, the other fighters had given her the title "God of Martial Arts". Appearance Kan-u is a tan slender woman, with long purple hair, that goes all the way down to her feet, ending with it being tied together by a little ring. She is usually seen wearing the Seito academy uniform, comprising of a white sailor uniform's blouse with blue stripes and a yellow ribbon, and a matching blue skirt. However, unlike the other students, the hem of her top is cut short, exposing her stomach and back, and occasionally the bottoms of her breasts. Personality Kan-u is shown to be a very loyal person, who seems to be very lenient with Gentoku Ryuubi, allowing her to do as she pleases as long as she or Ekitoku Chouhi is with her. Kan-u is also very prideful of her skills, and name, as shown when she had continuously and tirelessly trained to no end, not only to protect Gentoku, but also prove to everyone that she is worthy of the name, Unchou Kan-u. Story Kan-u is first seen exiting the school building to watch Ranma and Kenichi’s initiation only to pause at seeing Kenichi surrounded by the moaning and unconscious bodies of 30 of Seito's fighters. She quickly challenged him to a fight only for Ranma to tag in after making sure she wasn’t an Amazon. They agreed to call the fight a draw after Ranma used a pressure point that caused her legs to give way. She was thoroughly convinced that she would continue to pursue her attraction to Ranma until its zenith. The two talked for a bit before Ranma was forced to carry her home during which Kanu relished the feeling of her body molding to Ranma's back. She ended up surprising Ranma by how calmly she took his curse when it activated. Ranma's gender curse for her was more of a pleasant bonus rather than an obstacle. She even pinched Ranma-chans butt when she resumed taking her home. The next day at school she took Ranma and Kenichi to meet Seito’s leader Gentoku Ryuubi, Ekitoku Chouhi, and Shiryuu Chou'un. Kenichi and Ryuubi naturally hit it off causing Ranma Kanu and Chou'un to laugh at seeing how much this frustrated Chouhi. Kanu and Chou'un tried to convince Ranma and Kenichi to stop getting in between anymore fights between other schools only for them to refuse due to them both following Katsujin-ken. Seeing it as a lost cause they just asked them to inform them about the fights they get into. Kanu confronted Chou'un who had been watching Ranma’s fight against Chouhi in the training hall. After both confirmed they were after Ranma they departed. After hearing about the attack on Ranma and Kenichi Kanu made sure that Ryuubi was safe and secure at the temple before going to the Saotome residence where Chou'un was waiting for her. They were greeted by Kenichi and both were surprised by the fact he seemed more worried about Bunshu then himself. When Kanu introduced herself to Nodoka realizing who she was she practically teleported to her. Chou'un was quick to make her presence and intentions known causing Nodoka’s expression to become even brighter than previously. Despite themselves both girls couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved at Nodoka's gaze although the woman seemed very nice and didn't seem to mind Kanu and Chou'un's interest in Ranma. Their nervousness was not unfounded although it still threw them for a loop when Nodoka started using blatant euphemisms to describe how Ranma had carried Kanu home. They were saved by Ranma coming to asked when dinner was. He had not expected guests to show up so was still in in a towel. He ended up flashing everyone in his haste to get out of the room. For a full minute nobody said anything lest something embarrassing slip out until Nodoka asked them if they found Ranma adequate enough. Nodoka invited the two for dinner and when Ranma returned he and Kenichi informed the two that it was an attack on them specifically not Seito Ranma also noted that they were being watched during the fight. No one noticed a brief frown on Nodoka's face when she heard that it was most likely in retaliation for the interference in the assassination of Sonsaku. Ranma and Kenichi tried to protest when Kanu started contemplating a retaliatory strike but relented when Chou'un pointed out that doing nothing would make Seito look weak as it was futile to protest any further. They at least got them to agree to only go after Ganryo. The meal continued peacefully with the occasional competition between Kanu and Chou'un whether it was who refilled Ranma's rice bowl first or hand feeding him with their chopsticks. While Nodoka could only mischievously grin at this and Kenichi could only think how lucky Ranma was and start drifting into daydreams of Miu doing the same for him. The two eased up upon seeing how nervous they were making Ranma. After dinner Nodoka convinced Kanu and Chou'un to show Ranma and Kenichi around the city even suggesting that they take Ryuubi with them. Wanting to spend more time with them Kanu, Chou'un, Ryuubi along with Chouhi picked Ranma and Kenichi up before the businesses were open. Most of the time was spent conversing with one another and Kanu and Chou'un soaked up every little detail of Ranma's life before transferring to Seito. Ranma tried his best to detail his life without blowing his cover. Ryuubi and Kenichi got into a rather enthusiastic conversation with each other on another book series they both read. Chouhi was left in the background bored out of her mind but loyal to her duty to help guard Ryuubi. This changed when the businesses started opening and they started receiving jealous glares. Ranma mostly ignored them used to getting the same stares in Nerima while was nervous that they were making themselves a prime target. Once again, the hours went by as the girls showed Ranma and Kenichi the various places, even Chouhi joined in. Eventually they settled into a sundae shop Chou'un, and Kanu threw away their spoons so that Ranma would have to share with them. When the group realized that Ryuubi and Kenichi had left they rush to them arriving right after Ryofu and Chinkyu left. While Ranma, Chouhi and Kanu chastised the two Chou'un checked to see who Kenichi had managed to hold of and was quite impressed. Kenichi was forced to once again explain how he didn’t hit woman. While Ranma tried to stick up for his friend the three decided that Kenichi could no longer be alone with Ryuubi. With that the group decided to head back home. They initially they panicked upon feeling sensing two powerful ki sources luckily it turned out to be Sakaki and Shigure there to continue Kenichi’s training. A few minutes later. There was absolute silence between the girls, aside from blinking and breathing the group hadn't so much as twitched when the "training" started. The sheer carnage of what were Kenichi’s training exercises completely blanked their minds. All except Ranma who seemed to be having the time of his life. To take their minds off of it Kanu and Chou'un decided to ask Nodoka about Nerima. Nodoka tried mostly to try form an answer without blowing Ranma's cover, but did admit that she saw herself as no better then Genma for using him to break the chains of fate. Though she didn’t tell them about the arranged marriages. As they headed home Youjou Bashoku met up with them to tell them where Ganryou was. Kanu took Ryuubi home while Chou'un left to deal with him. Weapon 'Seiryutō '(青龍偃月刀 lit. "Holy Dragon Blade") Guan Yu's legendary Green Dragon Crescent Blade, accurately depicted and carried by Kanu at all times. Supposedly made of jewel rather than metal, this may in fact be allegory, as a particularly high-quality type of steel in Japan is known as tamahagane, or "jewel steel". Extremely powerful and possessing massive chi, it was melted during a battle against Ryuubi's dragon 3 years prior to the start of the series, but was apparently repaired at some point. Category:Fists of Life